Naruto El usuario De las LLamas Infernales
by savitarsurffer
Summary: Naruto al principio es querido por sus padres hasta que sus hermanos empezaron a utilizar el chakra del Kyubi y dado que el tiene el alma tardaría mas y por ello lo dejaron de lado Pero no todo en el mundo es oscuro porque empezara con ello a conocer gente de verdad. Naruto muy fuerte, con tres sub elementos, con sharingan completo pero sin llegar a Rinnegan. Narutoxharem
1. Chapter 1

**Bien esta es otra historia de Naruto que estoy haciendo**

**El siguiente capitulo de Master of shadow tardara un dia o algo asi**

**Quiero dejar claro unos puntos:**

**1ºNo soy dueño de Naruto**

**2ºPor favor disfrutar de la historia y poned lo que penséis ya que ello ayuda a mejorar**

* * *

**AMISTAD**

Naruto Namikaze podía ser muchas cosas pero el no era estúpido

El sabia muy bien porque se le odiaba en el pueblo y a sus hermanos se les adoraba

Sus padres eran grandes personas y los entrenaron a los 3 por igual hasta la edad de 6 años pero pronto sus hermanos empezaron a mostrar los rasgos del chakra del Kyubi asique se centraron en ellos

Naruto no odiaría jamás a sus padres pero no significaba lo mismo para la villa

Cada vez que salía a la calle los aldeanos lo miraban con odio y lo trataban fatal, mucha gente lo perseguía y dado que no era un shinobi no podía hacer nada para defenderse en otras palabras que le daban de lo lindo

Pero hoy era un dia distinto hoy era el dia de su séptimo cumpleaños y como de costumbre sus padres se centraron en sus hermanos asique decidió ir a pasear entonces los aldeanos lo vieron y juntaron un grupo que haría que cualquier persona se estremeciese y cuando estaba cerca del bosque de la muerte lo atraparon y le dieron una paliza que ni siquiera un masoquista soportaría

Una vez que terminaron de darle lo arrojaron al bosque donde pensaron que nadie lo encontraría

Paisaje mental

Naruto se dio cuenta que estaba ahora en un sistema de cañerías y lo estuvo recorriendo hasta llegar a un lugar que decía sello

**-Vaya ya era hora de que vinieses muchacho. Dime porque no eres bueno y me sueltas**

-Paso no me va eso de ser bueno. ¿Oye eres el Kyubi?

**-Si mocoso ahora me diras ¿que pensabas que estoy muerto verdad?**

-No soy como mis hermanos ni los aldeanos además de que tengo dudas y necesito respuestas

**-¿Y por que iba a responder?**

-¿has visto mi vida? Si no lo has hecho te recomiendo que lo hagas sino puedes debilitare lo suficiente a la junta para que observes

Naruto debilito la junta lo suficiente para que el zorro tuviese acceso a sus recuerdos y cuando el zorro accedió y se quedo muy cabreado por varias razones:

1ºUna cosa es decir que lo habían matado

2ºOtra que los que lo contenían de recuperar su poder eran los dos gilipollas

3ºLo peor es esto que el niño que estaba delante era el que los protegía y lo habían tratado peor que a un leproso

Kurama entonces se acordó de algo: Se acordó de si mismo cuando su padre murió el mundo lo odio

-**Kit…lo siento**

Naruto estaba sorprendido delante de el estaba la bestia con cola mas poderosa que existe y le estaba pidiendo perdón

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?

**-Porque yo soy el responsable y me has recordado a lo que yo he sufrido**

Y fue en ese momento que Naruto escucho la historia de Kurama desde que se despidió de su padre hasta que fue expulsado y utilizado el dia de su nacimiento

-No podemos quedarnos en la aldea

**-¿Por qué?**

-Porque aquí no creceré como ninja he de hacerme mas fuerte, poderoso y letal esa es la única forma de proteger a los pocos que importan

-**jajajaja Si en eso te puedo ayudar**

-¿Cómo?

**-Naruto pese a que tus hermanos tiene mi poder no tienen mi alma asique te explicare lo siguiente:**

**1ºCon mi alma tendras mis conocimientos a tu alcance**

**2ºEn algo así como cuando tengas 13 años tendras acceso a mis dos chakras**

**3ºPor parte de tus padres Tienes Futon y Raiton, y yo te doy no solo el Katon sino que si los combians los tres elementos obtienes: Enton las llamas purpuras del purgatorio**

**4ºYo te puedo enseñar desde un estilo de taijutsu a uno de Kenjutsu**

Y así fue como Naruto se Marcho de Konoha a hacerse un nombre y hacerse fuerte por su pueblo precioso y además para buscar a los hijo putas que le jodieron la vida

Naruto Namikaze había muerto y en su lugar surgió Naruto Uzumaki ´´**El Zorro Infernal``**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien con esto ya son dos episodios**

**Muajajajajajaja no sabeis la que os tengo preparadas con mis dos historias**

**Lo lamento si son cortos es por asi el preludio y voy ha hacer algo en esta historia que a lo mejor os gusta**

**Una vez mas no soy dueño de Naruto...¿donde habre metido las mordazas y resto de cosas para tortura**

* * *

**ENTRENAMIENTO EN UZU**

Salir de la villa no fue ningún problema para Naruto después de todo todos estaban concentrados en la fiesta en honor a su padre y sus hermanos

Las única personas que habrían notado su ausencia son Tsunade Senju y las ´´**Reinas del Hielo``** pero estaban en una misión muy importante para la villa y por tanto no sabían que se había ido y lo mas triste era que el no podría despedirse de ellas

Y así Naruto salió del infierno en el que vivio entre sombras y oscuridad

-Oye Kurama ¿a donde iremos?

-I**remos a Uzu el país de los remolinos y lugar de tus ancestros y una vez allí empezara tu nueva vida hasta que volvamos**

Naruto sabia que si se iba las añoraría cada noche. El no sabia que era el amor después de todo solo era un niño pero si sabia lo que eran el cariño y el aprecio

* * *

_**TIEMPO DE SALTO**_

Han pasado tres meses desde que se marcho y desde entonces podía sentirse libre pero no feliz al menos no del todo ya que su gente preciosa estaría sufriendo

Lo bueno es que Kurama le explico que tenían que habituar su cuerpo no solo al futuro poder que tendría sino para aumentar su resistencia y fuerza física

Para ello Kurama le explico como hacer los sellos mas avanzados de restricción los cuales en teoría no tenían un limite y nadie mas que la prestigiosa Mito Uzumaki sabia de ellos asique era obvio que solo el los tendría para entrenar

La primera semana después de que se fueron apenas podía andar y eso era decir mucho pero gracias a la regeneración de Kurama el era capaz de recuperarse mas rápido y adaptarse a ellos con mayor facilidad

Una vez se adapto a los sellos Kurama le hizo hacer mucho ejercicio físico que una vez mas gracias a la regeneración casi no le afecto

Según Kurama tardarían una semana mas en llegar a Uzu es decir que después de 3 meses con una semana Naruto llegaría a su destino

El nivel de los sellos de resistencia era tres y la razón por la cual no estaba mas avanzado era muy simple: Una vez que consideraba que terminaba con un nivel desactivaba los sellos y estaba toda una semana tratando de adaptarse a su nueva condición

_AL MISMO TIEMPO EN KONOHA_

La gente era muy feliz la economía era muy buena

Los ninjas eran contentos de estar en una época de paz y bajaron su entrenamiento

Pero no todo es bonito. Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba triste ya que el pequeño que les alegraba la vida a el y a su nieto se había ido nadie sabia a donde pero el intuía que una turba lo hirió mucho

Pero el afamado profesor tenia mucho miedo ya que sabia que su alumna Tsunade Senju estaba en camino y ella quería mucho al niño y por no decir las 4 adolescentes que la acompañaban

Conforme Tsunade llegase el empezaría a llamar a los de la funeraria ya que habría muertos

* * *

Al dia siguiente Tsunade y sus discípulas llegaron y fueron recibidas por su profesor y supo por su rostro que algo muy malo iba aocurrir

-Sensei ¿Qué ocurre?

-Chicas os tengo que dar una noticia muy mala: Naruto no se encuentra en la villa

[_**¡Que!]**_

-Parece que una turba lo agredió demasiado y lo dejo mal herido y desde entonce nadie ha sabido nada

Se hizo un silencio mortal

-¿Lo saben sus padres?

-…No han notado que falta y este incidente fue hace tres meses

-Sensei¿ puedes convocar una reunión?

-Es

Media hora mas tarde todos los miembros del consejo estaban reunidos

Los lideres civiles estaban muy contentos porque pensaban que el demonio se había ido

Los lideres de los clanes estaban con sus problemas menos Mikoto Uchija la cual staba muy cabreada ya que ella fue la que descubrió lo que ocurrió

Los consejeros maquinaban como de costumbre

Y el Hokage con su esposa estaban irritados porque querían pasar tiempo con su familia

-¿A que se debe esta reunión?

-Yo la he solicitado Minato

-Tsunade respeta al Hokage

Esto lo dijo el líder de los ancianos: Danzo. El no la aguantaba ya que era la única que sabia de su programa ROOT

-El respeto se gana no se regala

-¿Pero que pasa?

-Bueno tengo una pregunta: ¿¡DONDE ESTA NARUTO!?

La sala se quedo en un absoluto silencio

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ohhh lo dire muy sencillo. Hace tres meses en el dia del séptimo cumpleaños de Naruto del cual os olvidasteis como de costumbre fue agredido por una turba y desde entonces no se ha sabido de el no se le ha visto y los AMBU leales al Sandaime no han encontrado nada

En esta pregunta Danzo

-¿Cómo sabes que ha desaparecido si no llevas aquí mucho tiempo?

-Porque yo y la matriarca Uchiha lo hemos buscado tres meses y no lo hemos visto hasta que Naruto no vuelva o sea encontrado ningún todos los civiles y los ninjas de origen familiar civil no aprobados sufrirán las siguientes consecuencias: las rutas de comercio y nuestras tiendas de armas les venderan mas caro

Esto era un golpe muy fuerte ya que el clan Sarutobi controlaba las rutas comerciales y los clanes Senju y Uchiha controlaban las tiendas de armas en otras: Los tenían por los huevos

Despues de la reunión Tsunade se llevo a Anko, Kurenai, Yugao y Hana al recinto Senju y les informo de lo siguiente

-Os vais a quedar conmigo y os voy a entrenar yo misma personalmente

-Esto ¿Por qué?

-Porque fijo que los civiles y los consejeros trataran de usaros mas tarde o temprano en mi contra o en la de Naruto asique os dare la fuerza para que ni lo piensen y así además os podréis vengar de el cuando vuelva

-¿crees que volverá?

-Si Naruto no ha sido secuestrado mas bien se ha marchado y yo sinceramente lo entiendo con los civiles que hay aquí pero bueno mientras el no esta yo me vengare en los civiles…en el Hospital

Como dice el dicho no cabrees jamás a una mujer

* * *

Mientras con los padres de Naruto

-Minato ¿crees que somos malos padres?

-Si. No se si nos odia pero después de ver esto yo creo que Naruto ha sufrido y para colmo delante nuestra. Se supone que somos sus padres y en vez de defenderlo lo dejamos solo y lo peor es que sus hermanos se creen superiores a el y al igual que los civiles se alegran de que se haya ido. Solo espero que maduren antes de que vuelva porque algo me dice que será muy peligroso molestarlo

-El peor es Jiraya

-¿Por qué?

-No para de decirles sobre la profecía y ya quiere entrenarlos

-No me extraña que Tsunade ya no le hable y también entenderé que nos deje de lado

-Mikoto también lo ha hecho es mas según ella: ´´No se porque no le haceis caso, me salvo de la oscuridad cuando el clan fue masacrado, cuando mi propio hijo me considero débil el llego y me apoyo diciéndome que ser débil es aquel que no esta dispuesto a levantarse cada vez que te tumban y que yo era muy fuerte ya que deje mi lado atrás``

-…Solo espero que Kami lo ayude sea donde sea que este

* * *

Mientras en una base subterránea

-Mierda el niño se ha ido en nuestras narices

-Danzo se suponía que después de liberar parcialmente los poderes de los niños los padres lo ignorarían por ser una prioridad

-Y asi fue Khoaru

-¿Y por que ha fallado el plan?

-No tengo ni idea se suponía que después de que lo hicieran derrumbarse los civiles el niño estaría muy ´´dispuesto`` a ser entrenado

-Sus padres son idiotas ese niño es el mas peligroso de los tres

-Si pero ellos piensas con sus emociones y nosotros con el cerebro esa es la diferencia

* * *

_EN UZU_

Naruto llego con ayuda de Kurama a Uzu un lugar en ruinas pero con la vida suficiente como para poder mantenerse con vida además de que le serviría de entrenamiento de supervivencia

**-Bien Naruto tenemos seis años para poder entrenar en todos los aspectos que quiero que hagas:**

**1ºEl primer año lo usaremos para controlar mejor tu chakra futon lo cual gracias a al Kage Bunshin nos ira de fabula cuando este año termine tendras que tener el control perfecto del elemento, también intentaremos empezar con tu Taijutsu y Kenjutsu por suerte los seis años los pasaremos perfeccionando ambos estilos asique no te preocupes y también empezaremos tu adiestramiento en fuinjusu y además tendremos el control de chakra. Todas las noches de estos seis años vendrás a tu espacio mental para aprender: geografía, anatomía, política, gastronomía e historia**

**2ºComenzaras con tu raiton y haras lo mismo que para dominar futon y mantendrás el mismo entrenamiento dominando y perfeccionando tus estilos de cada raíz**

**3ºLo mismo lo haras con tu katon y espero que para entonces todas tus facetas estén nivel jonin (minimo según mis cálculos)**

**4ºEmpezaras con el enton**

**Naruto el quinto año lo emplearas por si aparecen por así llamarlos ´´inconvenientes`` y el sexto año lo usaras para pulir tus habilidades y ganar experiencia en combate**

-Si Kurama

**(Naruto…no sabes lo que vas a encontrar en la isla y espero que me perdones por esta sorpresa)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien y e aquí el tercer capitulo y la explicación de el clan Uzumaki**

**También explica un poco la situación en la villa**

**Odio tener que admitir esto...pero Naruto no me pertenece snif**

* * *

**REGALOS DE CLAN**

Naruto paso los años entrenando convirtiéndose en un joven de 12 años con aspecto de uno de 16.

Gracias al entrenamiento en su mente Naruto se volvió muy inteligente sin contar con grandes conocimientos médicos, culinarios, políticos e históricos

Sus elementos eran por así decirlo devastadores y gracias a la ayuda de Kurama el pudo conseguir desbloquear un elemento que quería el suiton

Y en la isla después de registrarla de cabo a rabo encontró varias cosas la mar de interesantes:

1ºSi mezclas el agua con viento en un nivel molecular puedes controlar el Hyoton de una forma que daría envidia a los Yuki

2ºSu raiton era mas poderoso que la media pero al mezclarlo con futon encontró un elemento que daría miedo a generaciones: El Hikariton. Este elemento como descubrió le daba el control absoluto sobre la luz

3ºDescubrio porque el Uzumaki fue tan temido

* * *

_Flash de nuevo_

Naruto estaba un dia recorriendo la isla en su rutina de entrenamiento físico hasta que llego a un enorme edificio que aunque parecía tocado era como si no pudiese derrumbarse

Cuando trato de entrar aparecieron multiples marcas indicando que había un sello de algún tipo

-¿Kurama alguna recomendación?

**-Unta tu mano de sangre y coloca la en el circulo**

Y así hecho Naruto llego a un lugar por el que mucha gente mataria: Era la biblioteca De Uzu el lugar donde estaban las técnicas, sellos e información que había reunido el clan a lo largo de los años

Pero lo mas interesante eran los rollos que ponían: ´´Muestras``

-¿Sabes de que va esto de ´´Muestras``?

-**Si y voy a contártelo todo. Hace mucho tiempo antes de que las villas se crearan los clanes habitaban solos y en territorios determinados. El clan Uzumaki era pacifico pero otros muchos clanes no lo eran y se dedicaban a atacarlos lo cual solia terminar con el atacante muerto ya que los Uzumakis eran por así decirlo ´´El Clan De La Batalla`` y era debido a su gran resistencia, rápida curación y multiples habilidades. No ayudaba que algunos tenían un Hyoton tan poderoso o un Hikariton .**

**Pero los Uzumakis artos de ser atacados hicieron algo que nadie se esperaba: Cada vez que eran atacados por un clan diferente cogían muestras de los cadáveres para poder repelerlos mejor y del clan Uchiha cogieron su bien mas preciado sus ojos mientras que del clan Senju sus muestras ayudaron a generar cuerpos mas fuertes y resistentes**

**-**¿No eran el Uzumaki y el Senju aliados?

**-Si pero antes de eso el Senju los temia asique solo los atacaron una vez y no mas**

**Bueno en ese rollo de muestras están las muestras de los clanes Uchiha y Senju quiero que lo habras**

Una vez que Naruto abrió el rollo y quito el sello lo primero que vio fue una nota:

_Saludos joven El Uzumaki_

_Si lees esto quiere decir que tu eres el elegido asique no me andaré por las ramas_

_Dentro del sello están las muestras genéticas de los clanes Senju y Uchiha si estas leyendo esto te preguntaras: ¿Por qué los otros Uzumakis no las usaron?_

_La respuesta es obvia nadie podia en aquel entonces ya que se necesita por así decirlo un gran e importante factor: Ser el jinchuriki de Kurama al principio pensamos que Mito podría pero parece ser que su unión con Kurama no era buena asique joven e aquí una cosa que has de saber una vez introduzcas el ADN en ti obtendrás los ojos De un Uchiha y la fuerza y control de un Senju solo te pido que no uses este poder para el mal sino para ayudar ya que los Uzumakis valoramos mucho la paz_

_Atentamente Uzumaki Yamamoto Uzukage _

-Oye Kurama ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes nada?

-**Por varias razones:**

**1ºNo quiero que seas como los Uchiha y seas dependiente de tus ojos o los senju y solo te limites a lo que sabes**

**2º…Tenia miedo**

-¿De que tienes miedo?

-**Tengo miedo de que ya no me necesites, tengo miedo de quedarme sola como cuando perdi a padre. Eres el único que ha llenado mi corazón como padre hubiese querido y no quiero perderte**

-Nunca pienses que me perderas. Pero aclaremos un punto ¿Eres mujer?

**-Si ¿algun problema?**

-jajajajajaja que va eso lo hace mejor y Anko y las demás se reiran un monton al saber que la mas poderosas de todas las criaturas que habitan este mundo es una mujer jajajajajaja

**-Me estas diciendo ¿Qué no te importa y me aceptas como soy?**

-Si ya que fuiste tu la que me salvo del infierno y fuiste tu la que me ayudo a levantarme y gracias a ti se como hacerme verdaderamente fuer: Protegiendo a mi gente preciosa. Y si te lo estas preguntando tu eres una de mis mas preciosas personas

Ella lloro y decidió darle un regalo que pensó que jamás daría a nadie: Ella adopto su forma humana la cual hizo a Naruto empezar a cuestionarse lo de no lanzarse a por ella. Ella media 1,65, tenia unos pechos mas que decentes pero sin ser suficientemente grandes como para molestarla y no había ni pizca de grasa, su pelo era largo hasta la cintura y rojo como el fuego y unos ojos azules como zafiros

-Tenshi

-**Naruto-kun gracias**

Despues de su comportamiento Naruto siguió leyendo y viendo las cosas que había en el desplazamiento: Un vial con las muestras que le otorgaría la genética senju y uchiha, las notas de las habilidades del sharingan e información acerca de sellado de bestias con cola para sacar las bestias sin matar al anfitrión

* * *

_Fin flash back_

Naruto sabia que solo tenia un año para entrenar dichas habilidades y ademas controlar mejor sus recientes hallazgos además

**-Naruto necesito que vayas a la armería ya que allí hay algo que puedes necesitar**

Naruto fue al otro único edificio de la isla que apenas se vio afectado por la guerra y realizo la misma acción que con el de la biblioteca

Y se sorprendió de lo que vio allí; Habia armas para preparar un gran batallón bastones Bo, Katanas, Ninjatos, Guadañas con cadena y al final vio dos Nodachi muy interesantes que parecían llamarlo

-¿Qué son estas espadas?

-**Estas espadas Nodachi son las legendarias Ryujin Jakka y Senbonzakura son las espadas de los anteriores Uzukages y con mucho gusto te hablare de ellas pero lo primero es ver si te aceptan**

Naruto se acerco a la tarima donde estaban ambar armas y cuando las toco ambas todo se volvió oscuro

PAISAJE MENTAL

Naruto estaba en su paisaje mental renovado que consistía en un prado verde con una suave corriente de viento pudo ver que Kurama no estaba sola

-Hola niño asique tu eres el niño que pudo llevarse bien con ella eh

-Yamamoto no tenemos mucho tiempo asique no lo pierdas intentado ponerlo rojo solo porque tu nieta no pudo llevarse bien con ella

-Lo dices porque el si se lleva bien con ella y es tu nieto

Delante de Naruto había dos hombres uno era calvo con cicatrices y una larga barba roja y el otro tenia el pelo largo rojo también pero era mas joven

-Kura-hime ¿Quiénes son?

-**jajajaja Ellos son Uzumaki Yamamoto y Uzumaki Byakuya los dos uzukages**

-Bien niño vamos a ir al grano nuestras espadas te han elegido no tengo ni idea de porque pero es así y si te preguntas que cual es la prueba es que no la había ya que si estas espadas no fuesen tuyas nunca hubiéramos aparecido

-Ahora bien Naruto nuestra tarea aquí es explicarte las habilidades de nuestras armas pero debido a tu novia eso no será necesario solo te pido como tu abuelo que te portes bien y si alguien te la juega recuerda: NADIE SE METE CON LOS UZUMAKI

Si Naruto sabia algo es que su abuelo fijo que se cabrearía con su madre por ser tan idiota

Pero bueno el tenia todavía un año para dominar o entender ambas espadas por no decir controlar bien su sharingan el cual solo tenia dos tomoes en cada ojo

Y bueno ahora tenia dos contratos: Dragones (cortesía de Yamamoto) y Lobos (De su abuelo)

Salto de tiempo

Naruto tiene trece años pero su cuerpo era de un joven de 18 años

Kurama ahora estaba fuera de la junta en su forma humana y se estaba recuperando de cuando salió ya que ella asocio su propio poder al alma de Naruto de modo que cuando Naruto necesitase o se quedase sin su propio poder podía contar con esta otra reserva

Asique Kurama uso este año para ponerse en forma y recuperar 6 de sus 9 colas

Ambos ahora se van del pueblo (con todo lo que había en la biblioteca y en la armería sellado) dispuestos a ganar experiencia en combate y un poco de información del mundo

* * *

**Konoha**

Habian pasado los años mientras Naruto estaba en Uzu y hubo unos cambios:

+La mayoría de los Ninjas estaban alterados por los clanes Senju y Uchiha respondiendo que el mocoso no valia su tiempo. Eso dio como resultado que Tsunade y Shizune también abandonaron la formación de médicos ninja

+Los civiles intentaron quitarle el control al clan Sarutobi de las rutas pero no podían ya que estaban en sus dominos asique trataron de hacer que Asuma se hiciese cargo del clan con el resultado de Un Hiruzen muy mosqueado, un Asuma con muchos huesos rotos después de retarlo y decirle que Naruto no era nadie y con multiples ´´desapariciones`` de civiles

+Otra cosa que se noto fue que as cuatro ´´**Reinas Del Hielo``** se volvieron mas poderosas al ser entrenadas por Tsunade y con dejar los puestos como ANBU para formar parte del sequito personal de la líder del clan Senju lo cual las hacia intocables

* * *

Los hermanos ya no eran tan entrenados por sus padres ya que según ellos ya sabían como controlar el chakra y ahora tenían que centrare en los otros ámbitos. Pero entonces Ryu solto un comentario muy bonito

-Ja incluso si dejamos de usar el chakra del Kyubi somos mas fuertes que Naruto el es como dice Jiraya un inútil

La respuesta a eso fue una bofetada de su propia hermana

-¡Eres Idiota! Naruto se fue de la aldea sin que nada lo notase y eso incluye la barrera protectora y eso ni tu ni yo lo podríamos hacer asique despierta de tu mundo de fantasia en el cual tu estas en un pedestal junto con tu nene Sasuke-chan y empieza a entender que no eres mas que un posible genin con chakra de un biju nada mas

Despues de esta discursion también se supo que Jiraya dejo de hacer ´´investigación`` en la villa debido a que si se le pillaba o acababa en el hospital este seria mas torturado de lo normal ya que Tsunade no lo perdonaba

Ya que en su opinión si el sintió lo que provocaban los favoritismos no debería hacérselo a nadie

Mikoto Uchiha se distancio aun mas de su hijo ya que se preocupo mucho mas de Naruto ya que el nunca la considero débil por ser mujer mientras que su hijo no paraba de decirle que el clan solo debe ser liderado por hombres. Esto provoco que Mikoto le impidiese (sin que este lo supiera) acceso a los verdaderos archivos del clan Uchiha

* * *

Los ANCIANOS estaban obsesionados con Naruto

-¿Lo encuentras?

-No. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra

-Ten en cuenta que cuanto mas tiempo pase mas poderoso se hara y entonces no podremos usarlo como un arma

-Ya lo se Homura pero si no se le encuentra habrá que esperara que vuelva y entonces solo habrá que hipnotizarlo con mi sharingan

-La verdad es que es cierto pero ¿y si su madre y su padre se vuelven a su alrededor?

-Entonces solo habrá que sacarlo, es decir encontrar alguien importante para el y usarlo como cebo

* * *

**Bien aquí esta Naruto con un poder insuperable **

**Antes de Nada quiero indicar que Naruto no controlara sus espadas del dia a la mañana tla vez pueda semi usarlas correctamente pero nada mas**

**Su Taijutsu es por asi decirlo con características: Fuerte y rápido como Hakuda de bleach pero que también daña en el interior**

**La ayudante de Zabuza en el puente no será Haku **

**y bueno ahora la pregunta: ¿Entrada a lo grande de Naruto en el pueblo? o ¿sigilosa y misteriosa?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien aquí esta el cuarto señoras y señores**

**Este será una breve introducción por asi llamarla de como Naruto empieza su leyenda y se muestra al mundo**

**Su retorno a Knoha será en el siguiente pero también aclarare ciertos asuntos**

**aquí naruto todavía no puede manejar sus espadas pero paciencia **

**Bien ahora indico esto: No soy dueño de Naruto**

* * *

**KIRI Y LA USUARIA DEL HYOTON **

Habia pasado un mes desde que salieron del país del remolino y Naruto aprendió cosas muy interesantes

Durante ese mes las espadas no hicieron nada solo parecían aceptarlo nada mas pero Naruto no perdió la calma sino que tubo paciencia el sabia que las armas eran sensibles y tenían que adaptarse a su chakra solo tenia que esperar

Pero si tubo un gran avance en su manipulación elemental ya que Kurama le enseño un nivel de control nunca visto antes

Ella le enseño a controlar a nivel molecular lo cual le daba mas habilidades que a los demás y encima de ello un elemento controlado a Nivel molecular es mas peligroso que uno con simple entrenamiento elemental, ejemplo:

El justsu **Katon: ****Goukakyuu no Jutsu **exige al que lo usa expulsar aire mezclado con chakra de fuego para formar la bola.

Pero con la manipulación molecular lo único que necesitaba era el chakra de fuego y a partir de ahí el podría generarlo

Para esta manipulación se debía tener una gran concentración y conocimiento del elemento menos mal que el tenia en si control del elemento ahora solo le faltaba ser mas paciente y estar mas controlado

Para continuar su entrenamiento con taijutsu uso los clones de forma que lo atacaran en grupos de cientos y así el se acostumbro mejor a este estilo en lo que se refería a rapided y resistencia, pero no podía combrobar el alcance de su potencia debido a que de un solo golpe los clones se iban y ni una roca ni nada mas le servia debido a que no tenían chakra con el que endurecerse y reistir los golpes

Ahora se acercaban a Kiri ya que quería ganar dinero y reputación lo mejor era destrozando al Yondaime Mizukage y sus tropas ya que de los 7 espadachines que quedaban una estaba enferma, dos habían desertado, otro había fallecido y los otros tres eran del lado del Mizukage con grandes recompensas

Además Naruto y Kurama odian lo que pasa aquí y querian ver que sucedia con el sanbi ya que según Kurama de los 9 era el mas pacifico y mas solitario

* * *

Asique se encontraban en este momento en un pueblo en una mala situación no debido al echo de que había guerra sino a que parecía como si no hubiese vida y no ayudo mucho una visión que tenían delante

Delante de ellos estaba Kushimaru Kuriarare uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla y de los mas sádicos y el que tenia la mas alta recompensa por Kumo además parecía apunto de matar a una niña que parecía estar muerta de hambre y su ropa apenas la protegia del frio de la zona

-Oye tu el feo ¿es que como ninguna mujer se te acerca por esa mascara usas esa espada aguja para atravesarlas?

Si se hubiera podido ver la cara del ninja se habría visto que tenia la cara roja y con una gran marca

-Oh mocoso no te preocupes después de que haya ´´clavado`` a esta niña me ire a por tu pelirroja para mostrarle como se clava una buena espada

Error de palabras ¿no?

Antes de que Naruto pudiera parpadear Kurama atravesó el pecho del ninja y le dijo

-Lastima que tu espada no sea tan buena como la de el

El espadachín no pudo ni pestañear, esa mujer no le dio tiempo ni a usar el Kwarimi simplemente llego y le atravesó el pecho

El cayo muerto al instante

Después de encargarse de la molestia que tenia enfrente ella se fijo en la joven tirada en el suelo y su rostro se desfiguro por la rabia ya que no entendía porque el ser humano era tan cruel

Mientras Naruto la cogió y se aseguro que ella vivía, estaba muy débil y desnutrida pero viva

* * *

Haku despertó en una cama blanda y con ropa limpia, también se fijo que sus heridas estaban sanadas lo único que le faltaba era la comida

-Hola chica de hielo

Haku se giro para ver a un rubio que en pocas palabras de la chica: ¡CALIENTE! ¡QUIERO UN BOCADO!

-Hola gracias por salvarme

-jajajaja yo no hice nada todo fue gracias a mi compañera y por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Haku Yuki

-Bien Haku nosotros teníamos pensado ganar experiencia aquí en la niebla pero después de ver este panorama me temo que tendremos que ir a otros lugares asique ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Haku se impresiono el le ofrecia protección y amistad pese a ver la de idiotas que tendrían detrás suya eso sin contar con los problemas que tendrían

-Estareis en peligro

-Mejor mas experiencia en combate jejeje

-Naru-kun hay que ser mas serios

-Pero Kura-hime si el Mizukage es tan idiota de mandar gente entonces podre practicar y ganar experiencia además no es lo mismo entrenar para proteger que pelear para proteger además de que tengo que probar mi **Hyoton** y mi **Hikariton** ya que los demás los use muy bien con los cretinos

-Pensando lo así creo que tienes razón. Asique Naruto todos los tontos de fuera son tuyos

-Joooo son muy pocos

Kurama no quería admitirlo pero Naruto le hacia mucha gracia ya que el podía ser serio y letal como un depredador o jugueton, tierno y dulce como un oso de peluche

-No te preocupes Naru-kun se hara cargo de ellos

* * *

Mientras Naruto vio que enfrente de el había dos escuadrones ANBU de la niebla

-mmmm Disculpen ¿es que se han perdido y han venido a preguntar por la dirección adecuada?

Al acto se pudo sentir el mosqueo y la intención asesina de todos los ninjas

-Entrega al demonio y la espada Nuibari y os daremos una muerte rápida

-Paso y yo os ofrezco una muerte rápida sin pedir nada a cambio mirad que buena persona soy

Eso los mosqueo aun mas que era lo que el joven quería

-Bien dado que sois idiotas…**Hyoton: Pulso de hielo**

Naruto emitió un pulso de chakra que conforme entro en contacto con los tres primeros se quedaron congelados

-¡¿Qué coño?!

-Para resumir si soy capaz de usar **Hyoton** pero puedo hacerlo mediante manipulación elemental molecular asique niños sed buenos

-¡MONSTRUO!

Error de los ninjas

Esto sí-bien me me considera un monstruo ... **Hikariton: Explosión Fotónica**

Naruto concentro una gran cantidad de luz en la palma de su mano y disparo una ráfaga que una vez alcanzo a sus objetivos los hizo volatilizarse por la fuerte y rápida explosión

-Ya esta via libre Kura-hime

-Te olvidas de uno

Entonces Naruto se fijo que aun quedaba un ninja

-Oye me puedes decir ¿Dónde esta la ultima espadachina?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-mmmmm Si me lo dices te dejare vivir

-Esta en el hospital principal de la villa

-Gracias

Pero antes de que el hombre se fuera Kurama lo mato

-Naru-kun mentir esta muy mal

-Yo no menti ya que yo no lo mate

-…Eres demasiado listo

-Yo también te quiero

Haku estaba impresionada por el simple motivo que a ellos no parecía importante matar

-¿Por qué no os importa matarlos y lo tomais como un juego?

-Simple

-No matamos por diversión, luchamos por proteger a la gente importante y tener esta forma de ser hace que los ninjas se confíen

Ante eso Haku se fijo que ellos si eran verdaderos ninjas debido a que respetaban el lema del ninja: ´´La teatralidad y el engaño son armas muy poderosas``

Ella tenia mucho que aprender de ellos y gustosamente se iria con ellos por salvarle la vida

-¿Pero por que quieres ver a esa ultima espadachina?

-Ningun guerrero merece morir postrado en una cama por una puñetera enfermedad

Ellos estaban de camino a Kiri y sabían que conforme llegaran a la espadachina y trataran de sacarla se desataría el infierno en la tierra

-Esto ¿despues de esto me ayudareis a ser fuerte verdad? Es que no quiero ser débil

-Claro tenemos unos meses antes de volver a Konoha pero te aseguro que en ese tiempo seras muy fuerte

-¿En serio?

-Claro ya que lucharas y entrenaras para proteger a tu gente preciosa

* * *

Los tres llegaron a Kiri y para evitar que pensasen que era un ataque solo entraron Naruto y Kurama dejando a Haku escondida en una cueva cercana con un genjutsu ya que no querían que fuera a un lugar que trataría de matarla

Además así podrían pelear sin restricciones

-Motivo de su visita

-Ver a una amiga en el hospital principal

-OK disculpe pero con tantos perros rebeldes tenemos muchos inconvenientes

(Los guardias son muy idiotas)

Naruto y Kurama fueron directos al hospital y una vez allí vieron que mas que un hospital parecía una cámara de tortura

Los pacientes con heridas graves estaban siendo curados manteniéndolos despiertos y curándolos con una versión bastarda del jutsu de la palma milagrosa provocándoles mucho dolor

Los que apenas tenían heridas eran empleados para ayudar a los médicos soportando a su vez el dolor de sus heridas mas el esfuerzo

Menos mal que Ameyuri Ringo no podía ser utilizada porque sino fijo que ahora estaría muerta

-Aquí esta

-Naruto vigila la puerta mientras yo la curo

-Hai jefa

Naruto salió de la habitación y espero pacientemente además recibió memorias de los clones indicando donde estaban las Kibas asique fue a recuperarlas

Naruto tenia una cosa bien clara esta noticia llegaría a Konoha y adiós vacaciones

* * *

Mientras Kurama le aplicaba un jutsu regenerador de células a la espadachina ya que su enfermedad se encargaba de destruir las células del cuerpo humano para evitar que se recupere. Despues de curarla tenían que sacarla de allí lo cual en este caso seria muy difícil debido a su hermana Isobu la cual estaba encerrada en el mocoso kage

Ella podía contar con Naruto para acabar con los dos espadachines que quedaban y ella podía extraer a su hermana del bastardo para así hacerle ver que sin ella el en realidad no es nadie

Con esto Naruto emplearía gran parte de su fuerza y lo haría ver que no es todopoderoso y que tiene limites que ir superando

Uhhh

-Buenos días dormilona

-¿Qué...?

-Tu enfermedad te estaba matando y te quedaban pocos meses de vida. Pero por desgracia para estos cabrones a mi compañero no le gustaba la idea de que murieses así asique vinimos a ayudar además el kage tiene algo que no merece

-…Gracias

-jajaja Da se las a Naru-kun el es el que me pidió esto además puede que quieras dárselas con ´´intereses``

-Pervertida

-¿Yo? Tal vez lo sea pero yo no me refería a eso jajajaja

A todo eso Naruto volvió…con las Kibas

-Entrega especial

-Naru-kun ¿Ya vienen?

-Aja supongo que toco irse pero solo siento tres presencias: El Kage y dos ninjas mas

-mmm Seran los dos espadachines sobrantes. Naruto encárgate de ellos yo _tendre_ una charla amistosa con Yagura kukukuku

-¿Alguna limitación?

-No uses ni los sub elementos ni el sharingan aprobechate de su confianza y eliminalos de un solo ataque

-jajajaja Eres muy cruel mi Hime

-¿Por?

-No quieres que me divierta

-jajaja Tal vez sea eso

* * *

Naruto saco a Kurama y la espadachina a toda hostia del hospital y se fueron a lo que seria una zona abandonada para poder enfrentarse a los tres perseguidores

-Bien ahora salid señores para que podamos solucionar esto como hombres y bueno mujeres

Ante esto salen tres hombres: El Mizukage Yagura, Jinpachi Munashi y Jin Akebino

-Naru-kun tu tienes a los dos gordos yo me encargare del idiota

Y así comenzó la batalla que iniciara su leyenda

* * *

**Y ya esta aquí llego el inicio de la leyenda por asi llamarla**

**En el siguiente capitulo se verán varias cosas: La batalla entre esos tres contra Naruto y Kurama, Lo que ha sucedido últimamente en Konoha, el comienzo del dominio de las espadas de Naruto y por ultimo la vuelta de Naruto a su hogar de una forma especial**

**Gracias a los que leeis mis historias**

**Pdta: ¿Quién debe ser el sensei de Naruto?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien por fin pude terminarlo**

**No ha sido facil**

**Tantas ideas**

**Tantos exámenes **

**Y por supuesto...un Castelvania que pasarme no facilitan las cosas**

**Ahora no soy dueño de Naruto...desgraciadamente**

* * *

**UNA GRAN BATALLA Y VUELTA A CASA**

-BATALLA DE NARUTO-

Pese a que Naruto iba a pelear para acabar rápido ambos espadachines no eran quienes eran por chuparse el dedo

Asique hicieron todo lo posible para evitar que Naruto usase técnicas por lo que no paraban de atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo lo cual se tradujo con un Naruto con cortes pese a su increíble recuperación y con daños internos

Asique para contrarrestar Naruto convoco a Ryūjin Jakka y empezó a defenderse y a la vez esquivar tratando de evitar un confronta miento directo debido a las habilidades de ambas espadas rivale

(Joder si supiera usar esta condenada espada)

Pese a que Naruto era fuerte y rápido su espada seguía sin sintonizar con el haciendo imposible el uso de su habilidad

(A la mierda mira se que puedes semi entederme es cierto que no soy Yamamoto pero necesito tu ayuda para proteger a los que me importan asique ayudame por favor)

Justo cuando los dos espadachines se iban a echar encima suya en un golpe doble Naruto sintió como si lo que bloqueaba el uso de su espada desapareciese y pudiera acceder fácilmente a fundir su chakra con ella

Dicha acción provoco una violenta liberación de llamas lilas que iban sobre la hoja y consumían todo

(¿Qué es esto? Se supone que las llamas deberían ser como amarillas y anaranjadas no lilas)

Ese era el pensamiento de los dos espadachines mientras que Naruto sabia que estas llamas eran las de su Kenkai Tota y era hora de poner de manifiesto sus verdaderas habilidades

-Bien señores problemas con la dentadura: Round Two

Ahora era al revés y eran los dos shinobi Gatana los que tenían que alejarse ya que después de golpear con su espada en lamas se producía una fuerte liberación de estas provocando que casi los calcinen

-Maldito mocoso después de que nos encarguemos de ti nos ocuparemos de las zorras que van contigo y les mostraremos que deben ser obedientes

Error de palabras

De repente todas las llamas del campo de batalla fueron absorbidas por la espada de Naruto haciendo que la parte de acero fuera imposible de ver por la cantidad de llasmas y su concentración

Entonces Naruto uso una técnica:

- **Uzumki Kenjutsu: Ryujun beacon: Taimatsu**

Naruto movio la hoja en la dirección de sus rivales provocando una fuerte explosión

Resultado final: Espadachines fritos

-Fiu gracias Ryujin te debo una muy gorda

Una vez dicho eso Naruto enfundo la Nodachi y la volvió a sellar

* * *

-BATALLA DE KURAMA-

Kurama se lo estaba pasando en grande

El Mizukage era un experto en técnicas de agua al nivel del nidaime Hokage y eso hacia que su Katon fuera muy ineficaz

Pero claro si Katon no funcionaba siempre tenia su futon

Asique Kurama empezó a atacar a diestro y siniestro al joven Jinchuriki que aunque parecía sudar la gota gorda en parar los ataques de la joven su rostro permaneció frio como si no le importara

-Sera mejor que te rindas mujer usted no es rival para mi

-¿Y eso por que?

-Porque soy un Jinchuriki y tu y el rubio sois menos que nada

-mmm Esta bien pero que pasa…¿si no tienes un Biju dentro?

Y entonces Kurama uso la técnica de liberación demoniaca Uzumaki

- **Kinjutsu: Uzumaki Estilo: Liberacion demoníaca**

Y de repente Yagura se quedo quieto y sintió una enorme oleada de dolor

No no era un dolor simple se sentía como si algo dentro de el fuera removido y estuviera haciéndose paso para salir de el

Cuanto mas se oponía mas sentía esa inmensa fuerza que atravesaba cada barrera que el ponía

Y entonces ella salió: Isobu la Biju de tres colas

-Ahhhh se siente tan bien la libertad…Nee-sama¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-Tan distraída como siempre. Bueno este gusano intento matar a MI Naru-kun y yo solo lo quería castrar, después amputarle los miembros y finalmente empalarlo pero como tu estabas dentro de el decidi sacarte y dejarlo vivito y coleando para que se enfrente a los rebeldes sin ti…y sin 4 espadachines

El resultado de la pelea fue: Un Yagura sin Biju, humillado y lo mejor es…que estaba vivo

* * *

Despues de las dos grandes batallas Ringo informo que ella ahora se uniria a la resistencia y que les agradecia enormemente lo que hicieron por ella

A Naruto le impresiono el estilo de Ringo con las Kibas pero como su estilo era el de las Nodachis no le pegaba asique solo podían contar con un lugar para aprender y ese lugar era el país del Hierro el hogar del samurái

Si bien Kurama le había enseñado uno de los estilos de Kenjutsu mas fuertes el quería mezclarlo con el estilo samuráis para hacerlo mas fuerte aun

Además había que añadir que el país del hierro tenia un clima muy agresivo lo cual lo beneficiaria aun mas para su entrenamiento y el de Haku

Pero sin que Naruto lo notara los creadores del libro Bingo observaron ambas batallas y los iban a incluir en el libro Bingo

* * *

_**Konoha**_

Varias cosas sucedieron antes de que Naruto fuera a resolver los problemas de Kiri

Despues de todo el tiempo que Naruto lleva desaparecido el consejo obligo a Minato a decidir un sucesor y se decidió que este seria Ryu ya que en si era mas fuerte que su hermana

En la academia se los consideraba prodigios pero era obvio que eso era en el estándar de época de paz mientras que comparados con el nivel de evolución de Naruto eran mediocres

Pero había una buena razón por la cual se forzó al Hokage a designar un heredero

Esto era mas que nada una forma de subyugar a Naruto y hacerle sentir traicionado por su propia familia

Danzo sabia demasiado bien que de los tres el era en realidad el mas poderoso y por mucho y si a ello le añades que el no tenia ese carácter de niño mimado eso lo hacia quererlo mucho mas

El mismo forzó al Daymio sugiriendo que con esto Konoha ganaría mas clientes

Lo que ninguno sabia era lo que sucedió en Kiri y por tanto alteraría mucho la situación dejando a Konoha en un punto delicado

* * *

Cinco meses después llego en nuevo libro Bingo y la sorpresa fue Naruto

Cuando se supo que Naruto era responsable de la muerte de dos de los espadachines de la niebla y algunos ANBU se hizo una reunión inmediata porque era obvio que si este volvia y veía lo que había pasado podía cabrearse

No ayudaba que parecía acompañarlo una mujer pelirroja de nivel Kage

Y de la ultima Yuki

Y ahora mismo estaban discutiendo cual iba a ser la próxima acción de Naruto ya que no podían permitir que se uniera a otro pueblo ya que perderían una gran arma

-Creo que deberíamos mandar a alguien a busarlos Hokage-sama

-Por supuesto-dattebane

Pero entonces se noto el instinto asesino de Tsunade

-No vais a hacer nada

-Pero…

-DE PERO NADA VOSOTROS LOS CIVILES LO APALEASTEIS SIN PIEDAD ASIQUE CERRAD LA PUTA BOCA. TU KUSHINA Y TU MINATO NO TENEIS NINGUN DERECHO YA QUE NO SOLO NOMBRAIS COMO FUTURO LIDER A UN NIÑATO MAL CRIADO SINO QUE ADEMÁS LO IGNORASTEIS Y PASASTEIS DE EL. SI EL SE FUERA OTRA VILLA OS JODEIS Y SI DECIDE EN SERIO QUEDARSE YO ME VOY CON EL

La gente no daba crédito a lo que sucedia

Minato y Kushina se derrumbaron sintiéndose como si no fueran nada ya que lo que les dijeron era una gran verdad y lo peor es que no sabían como Naruto reaccionaria después de enterarse que ni lo tuvieron en cuenta

El consejo civil quería tener a naruto para ponerlo bajo su pulgar y dejar claro quien manda

Danzo, Koharu y Homura estaban salivando pensando en el nuevo nivel de Naruto e imaginando la excelente arma que seria

Pero entonces ocurrió algo con lo que nadie contaba

-Hokage-sama hemos descubierto hacia donde se dirige. Va al país del Hierro

-¿Por qué iria allí?

-¿Es que no es obvio?

Todo el mundo se quedo mirando a Sarutobi como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza

-¿De que hablas Hiruzen?

-Lo que me temia con tanto poneros en esos sillones comodos os habeis olvidado de una cosa muy importante: En ese país están los mejores samuráis y si Naruto consigue ser semi instruido por uno se podría considerar bastante fuerte

-A quien le importa lo que haga ese mocoso yo digo de mandar un grupo de ANBU y traerlo de vuelta

Danzo estaba a punto de ofrecer a su guardia personal hasta que oyo a Hiruzen

-Si ustedes quieren hacer eso entonces me vere obligado a informar a Mifune de que quereis mandar a un grupo de ANBU a un lugar en el que están prohibidos los ninjas sin una solicitud previa

-Pero el mocoso

-Es un civil asique no tendrá problemas es mas ya le he enviado un mensaje a Mifune

Ante esa situación todos los que querían a Naruto de rodillas estaban llenos de rabia

Los padres se preocuparon mucho mas

Y los concejales estaban mucho mas furiosos ya que se sabia que un samurái del país del hierro podía rivalizar con los ninjas medios y eso sin contar con los capitanes samurái

-Pero mi bebe nos necesita

Danzo estaba a punto de explotar la situación cuando hablo Mikoto

-Kushina desde el momento que lo ignoraste el dejo de ser tu ´´bebe`` asique deja lo en paz…y en cuanto a usted Danzo-san si se le ocurre decir lo que sea lo calcino

Si se sabia algo de Mikoto es que era posiblemente una de las tres mujeres mas fuertes y peligrosas de la villa, tenia como elementos Katon y Futon además de la colección personal de su abuelo: Madara Uchiha. Tambien se rumoreaba de que tenia el eterno Mangekyo Sharingan y a eso había que añadirle sus habilidades con Kwarimi y Shunshin

Tsunade había entrenado a cada una de las cuatro reinas y había que decir que eran mas peligrosas de lo que nunca fueron: Kurenai había creado un estilo de taijutsu mezclado con genjutsu y escalpelos de chakra todo gracias a su gran controlde chakra y a eso añadirle que era la mejor usuaria de suiton del pueblo; Hana había mejorado su condición física y ahora peleaba con grandas habilidades físicas mezcladas con los escalpelos de chakra y la superfuerza de Tsunade mas su habilidad elemental de doton y futon; Yugao también mejoro gracias a los apuntes de Tobirama de suiton y entreno su afinidad raiton, adquirió algún genjutsu y aprendió a imbuir chakra elemental en su espada; pero la que mas cambio fue Anko si bien debido al sello maldito no tenia tanto chakra como las demás ella tenia como afinidades doton y katon, estaba en mejor condición física y tenia además también la fuerza de Tsunade

En pocas palabras Naruto tenia ahora unas amigas mas fuertes de la media que no podría utilizar para chantajearlo

Pero siempre podrían utilizar a la joven Yuki o so es lo que pensaba Danzo

Pobres infelices

* * *

_**Pais Del Hierro**_

Despues de lo de Kiri Naruto se dirigió a este lugar tan extremo para terminar su entrenamiento con espada

La razón por la que estaban aquí era que además de ganar experiencia en combate en una zona extrema el se acostumbraría mejor a otros climas ya que este país reunia ciertas caracteristicas

Era un terreno extremo con mucho frio y animales interesantes

Los samuráis podían ser rivales muy duros

A diferencia del ninja ellos no recurrían al engaño pero si sabían producir ataques muy potentes y rapidos

Lo mas curioso fue que el propio Mifune acepto a Naruto ya que el recibió un mensaje de Hiruzen y estaba de acuerdo

Además se sorprendió al ver las ganas de saber algo no muy común en los jóvenes

Y también se mosqueo cuando supo de su historia

Aunque el mayor mosqueo llego con una nueva carta enviada por el consejo de Konoha que decía

_Estimado Mifune_

_Como representante del consejo de Konoha le envio esta carta para solicitar permisopara que nos deje entrar en sus dominios y poder trasladar al joven Naruto de vuelta a Konoha como su legitimo hogar_

_Atentamente consejo de Konoha_

Ni que decir tiene que cuando el hombre vio el mensaje capto la indirecta: Como no queremos que el chico se una a otra Villa queremos acceder para llevarlo aunque sea a la fuerza

Eso lo mosqueo aun mas y envio un mensaje a Hiruzen el quería estar ahí para ver la reacción pero necesitaba ver a su nuevo pupilo

* * *

_**Konoha**_

Hiruzen recibió dos días depues el mensaje de Mifune

Y decir que se mosqueo era quedarse corto

El consejo se atrevió a amenazar al país del hierro que es de donde sacaban su mejor metal conductor de chakra

Le iban a escuchar hoy muy pero que muy bien

Media hora mas tarde en la sala dl consejo

-Bien creo que debemos abordar el tema del apoyo monetario a

-Disculpad Hokage-sama y miembros del consejo pero creo que hay un asunto muy importante que tratar

-¿Y de que se trata Hiruzen?

-Danzo se trata de que este consejo ha enviado una carta a Mifune pidiéndole aunque mas bien exigiéndole dejarles pasar para recoger a Naruto y devolverlo a la aldea

Y ante eso se hizo el silencio

-¿Qué HABEIS HECHO QUE?

Bueno hasta que Tsunade exploto

-Tsunade-hime usted no lo entiende el niño es muy fuerte tenemos que recuperarlo cueste lo que cueste ( y ponerlo bajo mi ala)

-¿Y estas dispuesto a que perdamos una alianza comercial? A mi no me importa porque eso solo hara que haga junto con Mikoto que suba los precios y haga perder mas influencia a las rutas civiles

Ahora todo el mundo entendía la situación un poco mejor

-Y una cosa Danzo según Mifune Naruto tiene intención de volver por si mismo y no tiene que decir que si usted envía a alguien el lo matara sin piedad seguramente asique las manos quietas

Para todos era bien sabido que el programa NE existía aunque no tenían pruebas

Pero entonces Tsunade sonrió de manera siniestra

-Y otra cosa Minato solo puede declarar a Ryu como líder del clan Namikaze ya que para que se decida quien liderara a la parte Uzumaki tanto Ryu como Naruto y Akane tendrán que luchar por el puesto de líder ya que el clan Uzumaki cuando tenia multiples herederos solo se soluciona mediante una demostración de fuerza

Adios a los planes de Danzo de dejar a Naruto sin nada

-Además si Ryu no fuera ganador seria exiliado del clan Uzumaki al ya ser del clan Namikaze y por tanto se le prohibiría utilizar cualquier técnica Uzumaki. Es mas si se averiguara que uso cualquier técnica así se le podría acusar de ladron de secretos de clan

Otra forma de jugarle una mala pasada al plan de Danzo

Y una forma de joder al niño mas insufrible de Konoha junto Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuga

El codiciaba mucho eso porque dentro de dicha herencia estaba en Hirashin ya que esa técnica fue desarrollada gracias al conocimiento Uzumaki y Senju

Si Naruto se hacia líder del clan Ryu jamás podría aprender esa técnica ya que Minato no podría enseñársela. Y a diferencia del Rasengan que se trataba de una mini adaptación de una Biju Dama aprenderla supondría un intento de robo

ZAS en toda la cara

* * *

_**Pais Del Hierro**_

Habian pasado 5 meses desde que Naruto llego y fue instruido por Mifune en el estilo de espada Samurai

Y para Naruto significaba volver a Konoha

Por un lado feliz de ver a la gente que quería pero por otro…soportar a los idiotas de la aldea

Naruto era un puro Uzumaki lo cual quería decir que tenia carácter

Tambien Mifune le informo de lo que sucedió mientras no estaba y cuando se entero de lo que el consejo hizo se cabreo…mucho

Isobu y Kurama estaban felices ya que como hermanas estaban juntas y ambas se habían fijado en el chico rubio

Isobu además le informo a Kurama de los planes de yagura y como era controlado

Tambien se comprometió a ayudar con el entrenamiento de Naruto ya que aunque Naruto era muy capaz le faltaban cosas: paciencia y tranquilidad algunas de ellas

Pero había algo muy importante

Naruto tenia que entender mejor su sharingan ya que si bien ya se había acostumbrado a avaeriguar movimientos el todavía no sabia lanzar genjutsu

Tambien Isobu le estaba enseñando mas acerca del elemento agua junto con un jutsu muy útil: El Kirigakure No Jutsu

Naruto no podía esperar para volver pero el sabia que no todo lo que le esperaba era bueno

* * *

_**Konoha**_

En Konoha las cosas no iban tan bien

Si bien Ryu acepto desde el principio ser el futuro líder del clan (mas que nada por las técnicas) cuando se entero de lo de Naruto en el libro Bingo se puso histérico

Tambien cuando se le informo de lo del clan Uzumaki eso solo sirvió como una bomba

Y Jiraya trato de convencer a Tsunade de que hablara con Naruto par que este renunciara cuando llegase

La respuesta fue un Jiraya hospitalizado con todos los huesos rotos y el pene…roto

Ryu estuvo entrenando en su elemento Katon debido a que al tener el chakra del zorro el tenia elemento fuego algo que disguto a sus padres debido a que ellos eran futon y suiton.

El pensaba que Naruto solo tendría también un elemento y seguramente heredo uno de los elementos de sus padres que en su opinión eran mas débiles. El pobre no concebía un mundo en el que alguien era mejor que el

Y Naruto volveria y el lo reduciría a cenizas

Naruto estaba a punto de llegar a su hogar y por alguna razón tenia miedo (obviamente una Tsunade cabreada da miedo)

Asique conforme se acercaba por la puerta acompañado de sus tres amigas estaba haciendo Kage Bunshins para que en caso de necesidad le ayudaran

-Fiuuuu nose porque tengo miedo no es que Tsunade este muy mosqueada

-Que va Naru-kun teniendo en cuenta que es en parte Uzumaki ella será una person racional

Y llego a la puerta

-Alto vas a entrar en Konoha da tus motivos y razones para venir

-Bueno vayamos por puntos:

1ºVengo a ser un ninja y a dar patadas en el culo

2ºVengo a mi hogar

-¿Su hogar?

-Soy ese demonio del que todos ustedes han estado orgullosos de deshacerse

Los guardias se quedaron mudos y en ese momento ellos lo reconocieron

Era el niño demonio y si lo mataban serian considerados héroes y salvarían al pueblo y también recuperarían a Tsunade y al Sandaime del hechizo en el que estaban

Asique sin pensarlo se lanzaron a por el Ambos chunin (no son los eternos guardianes)

Pero justo cuando se acercaban sus golpes el niño los bloqueo con ambos brazos

-Ustedes parecen de los idiotas asique voy a castigarlos

Y libero un poco de chakra

El suficiente para que los senseres lo detectaran y alertaran al consejo el quería ofrecerles un _espectáculo_

Cosa que no tardo en apreciarse ya que al acto y sin que los chunin los vieran están los miembros del consejo shinobi, el líder de ANBU y sus padres

Mientras observando estaban Kurama, Isobu y Haku que a su vez notaron a varios ANBU como si esperaban a que Naruto se cansase para llevárselo

El pensamiento general era: ´´Nadie tocara a Naruto``

Sin embargo cuando vieron a los observadores vieron distintas reacciones

Tsunade tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por ver que podía pelear sin esforzare con dos chunin

Jiraya tenía un rostro de no entender nada

Sus padres tenían entre una sonrisa orgullosa y una de pena

Los lideres de los clanes se peguntaban quien coño era el mocoso

Y los consejeros parecían como cazadores a la espera de su presa

Lastima que el era intocable

Y a su vez en este momento Naruto decidió que era hora de terminar con ello

Asique decido acabar con uno de sus jutsus personales

-Futon: Circulo de espadas

El alrededor de Naruto se contorsiono y se formaron espadas de viento cerca de una veintena

Y las lanzo contra los dos chunin clavándoles contra una pared impidiéndoles de esa manera moverse

Y en ese mismo momento esos ANBU ocultos se lanzaron a por el y aunque el podría haberlos hecho pedazos Kurama decidió intervenir y los calcino dejándolos inconscientes aunque con quemaduras serias

-Kurama-chan eso no es justo estaba a punto de hacerme cargo de ellos

-jooo Pero yo también quera marcha foxy-kun

-Nee-sama hay veces que eres demasiado infantil

-Y tu y Haku demasiado serias

Todo el mundo estaba viendo la situación y se estremecieron porque…Naruto había vuelto

* * *

**Bien espero que os guste el capitulo**

**A partir de ahora serán mas largos**

**El taijutsu que Naruto usara para combatir será el estilo Hakuda de Bleach**

**También quiero dar las gracias a los que siguen mis historias y adelanto que hace no mucho se me empezó a ocurrir una idea para una historia y cuando este mas avanzada la cosa os digo**

**Hasta pronto y disfrutad**


End file.
